Sora Moto
Sora Moto '(ソラ モト Sora Moto'') is the youngest child of the Pro Hero Atem Moto and a first year student of the esteemed Drache Hero Academy. Sora has been raised unintentionally in the shadow of her family, always behind and never having reached any kind of position or achievement that her father or siblings hadn't already done and done better. Despite this, she holds no resentment for them, only love. What it has done, however, is to fuel her ambitions to rise higher and higher, until at last all can feel the comfort and safety of being beneath her watchful gaze and shadow. Appearance Personality Sora Moto is a young woman who grew up in an environment where she was always outshined by her family. Her father is renowned as one of the greatest heroes in europe, her older brother is already an independent Pro Hero at a very young age, her mother had the highest crime solving statistics in her old country before her retirement, and her sister may not be the greatest hero to walk the lands, but she is a world famous star, a true idol with millions of fans who adore her. Sora have for a long time suffered from a inferiority complex, wrought from standing in the presence of these greater and almost obscenely superior family members. Despite this, she holds no aggression or hatred for her family, feeling nothing but love for them, even if she almost instinctively feel a bit sad in her father's presence, feeling that he must be disappointed in her and her progress. She wants to impress him, and she is frustrated with herself that she has not managed it. Yet that is not a deterrent for her, but rather only fuels her fire of passion and progress. Beyond wanting to become a hero, she has a load of other hobbies and passion projects. She possesses a very creative mind, one which she uses to great effect not only in her hero work, but also in more relaxing endeavours. She's a sculptor, making smaller statues of clay and marble, a hobby she picked up from watching a video in her youth about how it was done, and then getting too passionate and stubborn to quit, leading to the modern her. While a slow hobby that she does not get too much time over to do with her other hobby in mind, it is a relaxing and entertaining one in which she is steadily growing her skills in. Her second great hobby is a considerably faster one for her, both creatively and verbally: Rap. She initially began as an attempt to catch up with her sister Loa Moto in the artistic fields. Where pop, rock, muscials and such fell short for her, she discovered something of a talent for rapping. She may not have had much skill in composing the music and beats of the songs, but luckily she has a friend who have managed to keep her afloat with his work. Her parents have often called them the dreamteam, one making the music and the other dropping the flows and rhymes. Sora is passion incarnate. Whatever she comes to find interesting or want to develop, she goes in with 110% of all her might and effort. It has sometimes been joked that when you look into her eyes, it is not their beauty or color you take notice of first, but rather the passionate, burning fire in them. Sora grew up in a society where her fellow kids were consistently mean and near outright cruel towards her. When her quirk made its debut to the world, she was made fun off for being in possession of a "Weaker" and "Inferior" quirk compared to her father, despite being born from two astounding heroes. The other youths also eventually came to the conclusion, whether just for mockery or genuine belief, that she must be a "bastard child". That was the one thing, the one form of mockery she would not tolerate. From these experiences she has come to be a bit judgemental in her interractions with people. She will treat you fairly and kindly if you return and keep up the gesture, but slight her even a bit, even just once, and she can turn a bit aggressive in her demeanor towards that person. She does not take kindly to insults, and has a difficult time differentiating between friendly quips and legitimate mockery. At least, until she has grown to properly know someone. However, gain Sora's affection and friendship and there will be nothing she wouldn't do to help a friend in need. Risking life and limb is a feat she would gladly perform for the sake a friend, as will be described further down. History Sora was born into a family of prestige, wealth, power and influence. To the outside eye, she was given everything she could ever want. From someone looking from within the confines of her home, that was not entirely true. She got a lot of things she desired in everyday life, yet her parents were strict about not growing too attached to this wealth. They gave her "treats" from time to time as many a parent does, but they always made sure to not see her spoilt by their generosity. Sora had no real goals or aims in life for a long time, just living the ideal child's life by not putting thoughts to what she aspired to be beyond happiness in the moment. That changed when her quirk came to light. She was a late bloomer in that regard, something of a genetic deviation, causing her quirk to bloom a whole year later than just about all the other children. For a time she felt strong, free and special. Her quirk was adored by her family and were constantly praised and congratulated for it. The children in her area were not as kind. With such a long time of making a habit of demeaning her for being "quirkless", rather than stop their teasing, they just found new things to mock. Now the point of discrimination was the seeming fact that her quirk was a weakened and more useless version of her dads quirk. Nothing about it really seemed that special beyond transforming into a bird and... Nothing else. With some encouragement from her family, she came to the decision that she could still make something worthwhile out of either her life or that quirk of hers, and that no matter what path she would choose, they would be right along for the ride. She picked up many hobbies in an attempt to find her calling in life, but ultimately, all she could think about was how she wanted to live up to her family name, to become a great hero like her mom and dad, and like her brother as he was quickly rising. She did not know exactly how she would do this, but she was certain that she could find a way somehow. Her father was the most effective help, seeing as their quirks were very similar and taught her how she could use it and evolve it. Yet despite it all, she was slowly giving up on her aspirations when she noticed that nothing she did was capable of catching up to the ones in her surroundings. It was uncharacteristic of her, but there she was, slowly losing hope. Then came the fateful day which changed everything for her. She was just walking home one day with her best friend, walking the slums in order to avoid their harassers when she then suddenly saw her bullies running towards her from a corner. At first she thought they were there to cause a scene. Then she quickly realized the gravity of the situation when a bloodied man with a hideous looking arm of veiny black goo and shrapnels of metal turned around the same corner pursuing them. Like any reasonable child would, she and everyone else turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could away from the man. Everytime they tried to run for an exit, he would be standing there. Without thinking about why he would just stand in the way rather than follow, they simply sprinted in another direction over and over until they eventually were cornered in a large alley with but a single way out: The way they came from. The man approached them at a quick pace, ready to supposedly crush them all. Everyone was about ready to surrender to their fates, curling up in balls and whimpering in fear of the moments to come. Sora was shaken, effectively terrified. But there was one thing she was even more: She was livid. She did not know exactly why then, but somewhere between that passionate fire in her that hadn't quite given up yet, and the hard work she had been putting into her training left her feeling that she couldn't allow him to end it now, and the thought of otherwise made her furious. She responded the only way she knew how at that moment. She charged straight at the man, assuming her Marchioness form and stood ready to fight till the bloody end. The fight was short but rough. Her friend used his quirk to shout for help in this short moment of respite while Sora fended off the monstrous man. She fought her best, but despite a rather roomy area, it didn't leave much room for movement for her to fly in, an issue she had no counter to as she is at her strongest in the air. The man was getting hasty, making more and more mistakes in an effort to kill them before any heroes arrived. Sora got one mighty rend across his chest, but he got the better of her in the end. The man brought a massive, knife-like ark down her shoulder, halfway dismembering her right wing. Before he could press his advantage, her dad, mom and a score of other heroes came to their rescue, suppressing the villain in seconds flat. Next thing she remembered, she was in a hospital bed with numerous stitches, metal whiring and more around her arm and shoulder. Apparently, had medicine been behind even by as little as five years and her arm would have had to be entirely amputated. As soon as she got out she was hailed a hero to the masses, especially the families of the kids she had been protecting. She may not have been the strongest, fastest or more clever out of the lot of the ones who were trapped back there; but she had certainly been the bravest. It was with this incident and praise in mind that she concluded that her fate was to be a hero. There was no going back from this, for this feeling of fame and appreciation was far too intoxicating to let go of. Synopsis Equipment Quirk and Abilities Ascending Avian '''Ascending Avian (KANJI ROMAJI) or A.A for short, is a Quirk of the Transformation category, allowing her to take on the form of a monstrous bird, or Phoenix as she prefers to call it. In her youth, she was, much like her brother, ridiculed for her quirk, as many thought that his quirk had essentially devolved and gotten weaker compared to what her father has. Unlike her father who could absorb the DNA strands of any conceivable animal and merge them into a new entity, Sora was restricted to Avians and their relatives. However, what no one knew back then, was that it was "watered down" because of it's union with an aspect of her mother's quirk, allowing her to "vaporize" muscle, fat and in cases, even her own blood in order to produce "Bio-Energy" to perform a variety of moves with. Her father have often made joking comments about how grateful he is that it wasn't a perfect union at the risk of rendering him obsolete. The forms she assumes can alter their size to become smaller in stature than they truly are, though at the cost of some of their strength and power. As the quirk has been developed through the absorption of multiple beings' DNA, she has managed to acquire multiple "powers" and effects of the animals claimed which she can use to great effect, and which have become greater and stronger as she has absorbed, trained, and evolved further. The Ascending Avian techincally only has one form she can take, compared to her father's multitude of forms, however, she can assume different stages of this form depending on the amount of Bio-Energy stored within her. The more she collects and stores up, the stronger and higher can her Phoenix form ascend. Once she has reached a certain amount, she can, for example, ascend from the stage of Marchioness to the Princess and so forth until she either reaches the stages of Empress or Tyrant. Marchioness Marchioness is the first state of the A.A Quirk, a perfect union of a variety of avians, alive and extinct, together with a select couple of dinosaurs in order to make this form. Marchioness is stupendous levels of strong, yet it is still the weakest state of which she can achieve. The Marchioness takes the form of a grand avian with bright orange feathers that emits a faint glow, almost appearing as if it were on fire with how the plumes move about. Marchioness is about the size of an African Bush Elephant at its natural state and with a wingspan more than twice the size of that. Its size alone is an awe-inspiring sight for the beholders unless the beholder is a foe of hers. Then the magnificent sight transforms into one of dread. Stats Trivia